


I'm Going to Drown Myself in the Lake!

by 18WhyamIdoingthis20



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Thomas is a drama Queen, after s1 ep4 Free Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18WhyamIdoingthis20/pseuds/18WhyamIdoingthis20
Summary: Just a scene of Pat trying to persuade Thomas to come back inside. Not much happens, if I'm honest. It was fun to write, though.
Kudos: 24





	I'm Going to Drown Myself in the Lake!

“I didn’t really think this through.” Thomas said to himself as he stood, up to his nose, in the middle of the lake. He had a habit of acting rashly, without thinking of the consequences – earlier that day he had booted Humphrey’s head into another room before realising that perhaps he had wanted to remain where the action was. Such passions as his never seemed to end well, for anyone, but “I am a poet,” he told himself. “We are known for our passion and bravery.”  
“Thomas,” called Pat from the shore. “They’ve gone.”  
Thomas hadn’t seen the adventure club leader arrive – he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. “What did you say?” Thomas called back.  
“They’ve gone – left. I thought you might have seen them go.”  
“You’ll have to come closer. I can’t hear you.”  
Pat sighed to himself and strode into the lake, towards Thomas. “The film crew have gone,” Pat repeated, once he had reached Thomas. “You can come inside now.”  
“It does not change what he did,” Thomas sighed. “And they are still going to glorify that charlatan, are they not? Just because they are not here, does not mean that all is well with the world.”  
“But what about Alison? He isn’t exactly going to be seducing her anymore.”  
“She is alas still married to that oaf. I don’t know what she sees in him.” Thomas sighed, watching his breath condense in the cool air above the lake. “Byron stole my verse – did I mention that? I penned a poem called ‘She Walks in Beauty’ and he stole it and published under his own name. Now he is being glorified throughout the land and I am a nobody, compelled for reasons unknown to remain here, longing for what I cannot have. It is a shame, really. I would have been more famous than Shakespeare, had I been given the chance. The hand which Fate has dealt me has been cruel indeed.”  
Pat didn’t believe half of what Thomas said, but decided it would be easier not to argue. “Just letting you know that it’s your turn to choose for Film Club next week.” He said, before going back inside, leaving Thomas to his reflections.


End file.
